Full Moon
by AnimalCops
Summary: Zexion was just napping in the woods when something he never expected happened to him. He was captured... worst of all, by a werewolf. AU, rated for violence and boy lovings in later chapters
1. Captured

_**A/N from AnimalCops: Random plot idea that popped into my head. I thought it was kind of entertaining so I started typing. This was born. I hope you like it! Rating for future violence and maybe smut.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: AU**_

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, you'd need to be 18 or up to buy it!**_

A lone howl sounded out among the trees in the forest. Zexion lifted his head, slowly waking up, the boy looked around. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and shook his head, "Ngh… I must have dozed off…"

Bright golden eyes watched from the tree line, they watched the young teen stand up and stretch, they watched as the teen picked up a few books from the ground, and they watched as the teen cautiously looked around. The eyes blinked and followed the boy as he began to leave.

Zexion yelped as he was suddenly pushed to the ground, "Holy Hell!"

Those same golden eyes bore into ocean blue orbs, and a growling, husky voice sounded out, "What are you doing on my land?"

"Y- Your land? I was only reading… I- I fell asleep!"

Long sharp claws dug into fabric, skin, and muscle as the creature lowered its head and Zexion got a good look at it. The beast snarled, "Fell asleep, eh?"

Terrified blue eyes widened, "Wh- What are you?!"

The beast gave a fang revealing smirk, "Me? I am a werewolf."

"A w- werewolf..?"

The monster tilted its head to the side slightly, "That is what I said, little one."

"N- Name?"

It folded one ear back and kept the other up, deepening the tilt of its head, "Hmn?"

"N- Name. Do you have a name?"

The beast nodded, "Saix. What is yours, my dear little human?"

"Z- Zexion."

"What a lovely name… Zexion…" The monster retracted its claws from the teen's shoulders and moved away from him to sit under the moonlight. "Why are you here? What brought you to my forest?"

Zexion sat up, "I- I… I was walking around and just came across this place."

"Is that right?"

"Y- Yes…"

"Well, little one, I do not take kindly to people coming into my territory… So what shall be done about this?" Saix stood on all fours, staring at Zexion with those soul eating eyes.

"Y- You… you could always just let me go…"

The beast tossed his head back and let out a devilish laugh. He looked back at the teen and smirked, "Now, is that what you want?"

"Yes, please! I want to go home!"

Golden eyes sparkled, "So unfortunate… I think I am going to keep you."

The teen jumped to his feet, "K- Keep me?! I'm not some pet that you own!"

Darting forward, Saix lept at Zexion, pinning him to the ground once more, "I think you are wrong, little one... You know what?" He leaned his face close, so that the tip of his snout was brushing against the boy's ear and the wolf's whiskers were tickling pale flesh, "I always wanted my very own pet human…"


	2. Rival

_**A/N from AnimalCops: Rivals in werewolf territory? What fun~!**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: AU, slight violence**_

_**Disclaimer: I'll let you all know when I own KH.**_

Zexion was being herded deeper into the forest with Saix following him almost like a sheepdog and a lamb. The beast refused to answer any questions, ever since the teenager wondered where they were going to which Saix answered with 'home'.

The boy muttered quietly, "People will wonder where I am…"

The beast snorted with pent up laughter, "What people?"

"My family… and my friends…"

Saix chuckled darkly, "Yes, sure. Think that. Keep moving, we are almost home."

"Where is this home of yours anyway?"

"My pack lives deep in the forest so we will not be detected by you humans."

"Why?"

The beast gave a low growl, "Your people seem to have an odd attraction to my species. If we lived anywhere near by, they would hunt us down and kill us."

"So… why are you bringing me to your home? Won't your fellow werewolves try to kill me?"

"No. I captured you. You belong to me. They will not try to take what is mine… All but one."

Zexion stopped walking, "What do you mean..?"

The beast moved to stand beside him on all four paws, "My rival in the pack… I am a bit concerned that he may try to take you from me. But, I will not let him, so worry not."

"Your rival?"

"Yes, now keep moving." Saix tapped his paw against the back of Zexion's leg to get him walking again.

Reluctantly, the teen started moving again, "What's his name..?"

"Xemnas. Stay away from him, he will not hesitate to steal you away once he knows that you are mine."

"Why?"

Saix growled and snapped out, "Silence. We have arrived."

Zexion's eyes widened when he saw the small village. "W- Wow…"

The small wooden huts lined the small clearing in the woods; they were simple, made of twigs, grass and mud. Animal skins lined the roofs and sides of the huts, serving as decorations. But what really drew Zexion's attention was the several dozen wolfmen and women. Though, none of them had the beautiful blue-ish fur color that Saix had, one was almost pink, though the others were mostly brown, grey, black, or blonde.

The teen was breathless, "This is… incredible…"

Saix stood beside the humans and snarled as another werewolf walked over. It was bigger than he was, and had brown fur with a silver tint to it. This wolf had burning amber eyes. His voice was dark, deep and gruff, "What in Gaia's name is this… this [i]human[/i] doing here?"

"I captured it and it is [i]mine[/i], Xemnas. Stay away from it." Saix growled, the fur on his back stood up on end as he bared his fangs at his rival.

"Why should I, Moonbeam? If you bring a human here, I think the right thing to do is either share it…" Amber eyes moved up and down Zexion's body, sending a shiver up the boy's spine, "Or kill it."

Saix barked out angrily, "Do not touch it! I am warning you, Xemnas! It is mine, if you touch it, I will not hesitate to kill you!"

Xemnas gave a dark chuckle, "You kill me, Moonbeam, and you will have the elders to deal with, and you don't want that, now do you?"

"… No."

"Don't threaten me, you little runt." The larger wolf snarled. He swiped out with his claws so fast that Saix did not even see it coming. The blue wolf cried out in pain as sharp claws met skin; he stumbled a bit to the side but stayed up on all fours. Xemnas growled and nipped at the younger wolf's ear to show his dominance, "You threaten me and I won't hesitate to let the elders know that you are keeping a human here with no intention of killing it. You will get kicked out of the pack for sure."

"I know."

"Good." The larger wolf turned, he tail hitting Saix's snout as he did so, and he walked away with a rather loud chuckle.


	3. Settled In

_**A/N from A.C.: It seems as though Xemnas really has something against poor little Saix.**_

Saix guided his new pet to his hut, "Here is my home. You will sleep there." He pointed to a corner of the room with a clawed finger.

The boy nodded solemnly, "Okay…"

The wolf tilted his head, "What is wrong?"

"When… When do I get to go home..?"

Saix let out a dry chuckle as he settled down on his pile of hay. He curled up on his stomach, tail draped over his back paws and head resting on his front ones. Golden eyes watched Zexion, "You are not going home. You will be staying here."

"Wh- What? Why?"

"You belong to me. I will not let my possession leave."

Zexion slid down the wall of the hut to sit on the floor. He sighed, "I might as well be dead… Your elders or what ever you want to call them will kill me anyway…"

The wolf let his eyes fall half-lidded, "You will not die. I will keep you safe. You know, we are not as bad as we seem…"

"But I've heard all those stories…"

"Just because you hear stories of a certain species, does not mean that they are right. I mean, do you believe everything you hear of goblins? How about vampires?"

"Well… yeah. I mean, I didn't know you even existed until now…"

The wolf flicked the tip of his tail, "Well, obviously we do. You, my little pet, just did not discover us until I found you. Though, many humans before had found us."

"Yeah? What happened to them?"

Saix smirked, showing his blood-stained fangs, "We killed them, what else? I mean, yes, sure one or two escaped from us and created those ridiculous fairy tales about our kind, but who are they to pin that label on all werewolves?"

Zexion shook his head, "They shouldn't've just made stuff up… You don't seem that bad. Not as bad as what the stories say."

"No, we are not as bad as you humans say we are. Some of us are, sure. I am not, however. I will keep you safe from the others, do not worry."

"Okay… Thanks."

The little flap of a door made from animal skins on the hut opened up, Xemnas standing in the doorway. The big wolf turned his head to look Zexion up and down, smirking widely. The boy shrunk back into the wall of the hut, trying to get away from the burning amber eyes.

Saix snarled, "What do you want, Xemnas? Why are you here?"

"I merely came to check on you and your pet, Moonbeam."

The smaller of the two wolves stood up, on all fours, and moved to stand defensively in front of the human. "Leave. You are not an Elder yet, you are not even a Superior. You cannot just come in here without permission, Xemnas."

"Being who I am, I'm sure I can get away with it."

Saix let out a feral growl in the back of his throat, "You cannot always use your rank in the pack to your advantage!"

The larger wolf moved forward, dark amber eyes boring into golden ones. "Actually, I'm pretty sure that I can. I have been for years, and I will for years to come. Especially when I become the Superior, leader of the pack, and then even more so when I become an elder."

"You are so full of yourself, Xemnas!" Saix snapped out, "You cannot guarantee that you will become leader of the pack. Can you prove your dominance to Sephiroth? I doubt that, though, he is a war hero after all."

Xemnas snorted with pent up laughter, "Oh, please! Seph's getting old. He may have been a war hero but that was over fifteen years ago. He's not in top shape any longer."

"Oh? So you do think that you can beat him?"

"Of course."

Saix let out a deep chuckle, "I would love to see that."

Xemnas' eyes seemed to glow brighter as he let out a low snarl.

The smaller wolf narrowed his eyes, "You need to get out, Xemnas. I am tired."

The larger of the too, turned away, "Fine. But that human better not leave this hut. Or I _will_ have the Elders kill it."


	4. Discovered

_**A/N from A.C.: Because Saix is a werewolf, his paws/hands look like people's hands but with fur and claws. I still call them 'paws' though. I just seem to like that word more than 'hands' since I call them wolves.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: AU, very paranoid Axel.**_

That night went by very slowly for Zexion, every time he felt like he should make a break for it and run, a howl of a wolf either sounded out or he saw shadows outside the hut. After what seemed like forever, the teenager finally started to settle down. He curled up on the floor, hugging his knees to his chest, and he closed his eyes.

A few short hours later, Zexion knew that the sun was up but he stayed on the ground, pretending to be asleep.

A slight tap of a furry paw against his cheek made him crack an eye open, and blue eyes were looking into gold. Saix let out a low growl, "Get up, we need to get going."

Sitting up, Zexion rubbed his eyes with closed fists, "I thought I wasn't allowed outside."

"I need to go hunt for the pack. You will be coming with me. I do not trust the others."

"You… You hunt alone?"

"Of course not!" Saix scoffed aloud, "Do you know how dangerous that is?"

The teen stood up, watching the wolf as he stood on his hind paws and crossed his forelegs over his chest. Zexion mumbled, feeling slightly intimidated by the wolf, "Who goes with you..?"

"Axel."

"… Axel?"

"Yes. He is one of my good friends."

"Uh… W- Won't he want to kill me?"

"Axel? No. I am not worried about him." The wolf walked on his back two paws with ease, moving to lead Zexion out of the small hut. Saix was lucky his home was close to the forest. He ordered the human to stay behind a large oak tree as he waited for Axel.

Without warning, a small rock flew at him and hit his snout. Saix narrowed his eyes and growled, "Axel…"

Zexion watched as a wolf, a little bit smaller than Saix, bound out of nowhere and tackled the blue-furred werewolf, pushing him to the ground. This new werewolf had a darkish red coat, but he had almost black markings under his eyes that were shaped almost like upside-down tear drops. The sparkling green eyes almost seemed to be glowing, the teen found them to be very unnerving.

The red-furred wolf seemed to grin, showing his fangs, "Ready to go huntin', Sai?"

Saix growled, trying to move his arms and folding his ears down when he felt them being pinned down, "Axel get off, damn it."

"Oh, fine. You're not any fun, Sai. Too bad Roxy's out or I'd be with him instead of being here. You're just a spoil sport." The smaller wolf reached out and flicked the tip of Saix's snout before he let go of the blue-furred arms and climbed off of the other wolf.

Brushing the dirt out of his fur, Saix muttered, "We need to get going, Axel."

"Yeah, yeah. I know."

Saix got up and settled down on all fours, shaking himself much like Zexion's dog does after it gets a bath. "Let us get going, then."

Axel sniffed at the air, catching the slight scent of the teen, "Hey… Hey, Sai, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It smells like a human…"

"Oh… That… Axel, I need to tell you about that…"

"No time! If there are humans around here, we've gotta tell the Elders!"

Saix acted quickly, he grabbed Axel by the arm, trying not to do too much damage, and pulled the smaller wolf behind the tree Zexion was behind. "Listen Axel! We are no—"

The red-furred wolf yelped, "Holy shit! It's the human! Quick! Sai, go call Seph!"

"No!" Saix barked loudly, making Zexion cover his ears, "Axel, no! Do not tell anyone! The boy is fine! He is safe!"

Axel paused, "Y- Yeah… but… they've killed our kind before… How do you know this one is different?"

"Look at him. Does he really look like he is going to hurt us..?"

Looking over at Zexion, Axel's features softened. The boy was pressing himself against the tree, cowering in fear. The boy's bright blue eyes were tightly closed and his whole body was shaking.

The red-furred wolf shook his head, "No… He doesn't…"

"Exactly. Please, keep this a secret, Axel."

The smaller wolf pressed his ears back, "You know the rule, Sai… If you don't kill a human when given a chance… the punishment is death… what will they do when they find you hiding one?"


	5. The Hunt

_**A/N from A.C.: I loooove writing scenes like this.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Hunting scene**_

Zexion trailed behind Axel and Saix as the two moved deeper into the forest, and he knew that the two of them were talking about him. The teen frowned, he knew that he shouldn't be eavesdropping… and on two werewolves? Was he crazy? Aw, screw it, if he didn't listen now, he would never hear any of this again.

Axel shook his head and growled lightly, "Saix, you can't expect this whole game of 'hide the human' to last very long."

"Oh? And why not?"

"Sooner or later someone is going to find it. I mean, I could smell it when it was behind the tree."

"That was only because you were close to him. My scent masks his own. Besides, Xemnas already knows about him."

Axel stopped walking, causing Zexion to stumble and step on his long tail. The wolf clenched his teeth as pain shot up and down his spine causing him to growl out what he was saying. "Xemnas knows? Are you serious?"

Saix nodded, "Completely serious, Axe. Xemnas caught me trying to sneak him in."

"Xemnas is the biggest kiss-ass in the pack, Sai. Do you honestly believe that he won't tell Seph or the Elders that you are hiding a human?"

"He said he would not."

The red-furred wolf pushed Zexion forward with a tap of a paw to get him to start walking, "You believe him?"

"Well… I take his word for it…"

"Why?"

"He has been honest in the past."

Axel stood and began to walk behind Zexion, "Listen, Sai… just because you and Xemnas have a little history, does not mean, that he'll still keep his word."

Saix let out a low growl, walking next to his friend, "Axel, I suggest you be quiet if you want to live any longer…"

The red-furred wolf just rolled his pretty green eyes, "Oh, come on…"

"I am serious, Axe, be quiet. The human does not need to know anything about my past."

"Man, you really are no fun, Sai."

The older of the two wolves let out a little 'hmph!', "I never claimed that I was fun, Axel… Perhaps you just need to learn to tolerate me and all of my 'up-tightedness' or whatever you call it."

The red-furred werewolf let out a barking laugh, "Alright! There's good ol' Saix!"

Rolling his eyes, Saix started to walk faster, "Just get moving, you two… We have deer to kill…"

"Awesome!" Axel bound forward, racing ahead of both the other wolf and the human.

Saix chased after him, occasionally looking back to make sure Zexion was following. The two hunters and the human raced through the forest until Saix caught the tantalizing scent of a herd of deer.

The blue-furred wolf ran through the trees of the forest, expertly dodging them. He darted into the clearing that the herd of deer, making sure to separate the slowest one that he saw from the rest of the herd. Smirking to himself, Saix started to speed up, getting as close as he could to the animal.

He leapt at it, successfully hooking his front claws into the deer's shoulders and catching the skin on its flank with his black claws. The deer let out a desperate, pained noise as it felt the sharp pains running through its body. Removing one set of claws from the deer's shoulder, he dug them into its neck, forcing its head to turn. The deer kicked out its back legs, trying as hard as it could to get Saix off.

Leaning in, Saix delivered the killing attack. He bit sharply into the animal's neck, a bit of blood entering his mouth and hitting his tongue. The wolf let out a low, guttural purr as the metallic taste. The deer cried out desperately as its legs gave out under it, causing it to fall to the ground and let up a cloud of dirt from the ground as it fell on its side. Saix removed his claws and fangs from his prey as he moved away from it, he tilted his head to the side, watching the life fade from its eyes.

Tossing his head back, Saix let out a victorious howl, letting Axel know that he had gotten a kill. The blue-furred wolf's ears perked up as he heard a loud howl come back within seconds, letting Saix know that Axel had gotten a kill as well.

The pack would certainly eat well tonight.


	6. Can't Get Rid of You

_**A/N from A.C.: Whooo~ Another chappie. Sadly, this one's real short.**_

_**Warnings from A.C.: Short chappie, AU**_

Saix stood on his hind feet and hefted the deer's body over his shoulder. He walked over to the tree line, shouldering past Zexion as he went. Zexion watched as the blue-furred wolf stalk back to the small village. The boy slowly walked behind him, being careful not to make too much noise. The human's blue eyes were automatically drawn to the blood that was slowly dripping from the wolf's claws.

Saix's ears twitched as Zexion stepped on a small twig, causing it to snap. The wolf stopped walking and looked over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

The boy's voice was quiet, "Following you…"

"But why?"

"I- I don't know the way back on my own…"

"You know that you cannot be seen by my comrades," Saix said, "I do not want to see you hurt… I do not want to be the one to hurt you."

Zexion walked over to Saix and stood beside him, "Why would you?"

The wolf started walking in the direction of his village, "They would make me."

"B- But… But why?" Zexion hurried to catch up with him.

"My species does not care to find any remains of yours in our territory."

Zexion snapped out at him, "I don't care, Saix! I can take care of myself!"

The werewolf let out a low snarl, "If you think that you can take care of yourself in _this _forest, then you can just leave my protection and go get eaten by a bear or killed by one of our warriors. It is certainly not my problem."

"No. It's not."

Saix rolled his eyes and growled lowly, "I should not even be taking this risk."

Zexion growled right back at him, "You could have let me go when you found me!"

The wolf let out a huff of breath, "You know what, Zexion..? …. Just go."

The boy stopped walking at the wolf's words. He watched Saix keep walking in that same direction and saw as Axel darted up next to him.

The red-furred wolf spoke quietly, as not to upset his friend even more, "Hey, Sai… What happened with the human? Did you guys get in a fight?"

Saix couldn't help but chuckle at the concern in Axel's voice, "No, Axe… Everything is fine… Worry not."

"It don't look fine, Sai."

"The human just had a temper tantrum. He will be fine."

Axel grinned, "Like the ones Demmy has sometimes?"

Saix smiled, "Just like those."

The red-furred wolf lowered his voice, "I hear your human coming, Sai."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well… you have fun with it. I'll see ya back at the village!" Axel darted off through the trees and in less than a few seconds he was gone.

Saix slowed his steps to let Zexion catch up and he muttered quietly, "I am just not going to be able to get rid of you, huh?"

With a smirk, the human replied, "Not a chance."


	7. The Elders

Near the tree line near Saix's hut stood the blue-furred wolf and the young human. Turning his head, the wolf eyed the boy and growled out quietly, "I have to give this deer to the pack elders. Go to my hut, I will be there soon. Do not leave. Do not get caught."

The boy nodded, "Okay."

They both went their separate ways, Saix toward the village's centre and Zexion turned and entered Saix's home.

The blue-furred wolf made his way to where the elders were standing. He put the deer on the grass before them and he bowed his head respectfully. "I hope this offering satisfies you, Elders."

A large black wolf spoke up from his spot among the elders, "Thank you, Saix. Your offering is greatly appreciated."

"Oh, Angeal…" The ginger furred wolf beside the black one laughed a little, "Must you be so formal?" He turned to Saix and gave a smile, "Great job, Sai. I have to say, you're one of out best hunters."

The blue-furred wolf's tail began to wag slowly, "Thank you, Master Genesis."

Genesis turned to the large silver wolf beside him and tilted his head to the side slightly, "Hey, Seph, didn't Sai do a good job?"

"Hn." The large wolf huffed, flicking the tip of his tail. He turned his head slightly, peering at Saix with one eye.

Rolling his eyes, Genesis looked back to Saix, "Sorry, bud, he isn't in a very pleasant mood tonight."

"That is okay, Master Genesis. If you do not mind, I got injured while hunting; may I go back to my hut and retire for the night?"

"Oh, sure. Make sure to get that wrapped up. I'll send someone to bring you food later."

Saix visibly flinched and nodded, "Yes, okay, sir."

Noticing his wince, Genesis arched a brow, "You okay, there, Sai?"

"Yeah… Just… Uh, the cut on my shoulder stretched is all."

"Ah, be sure to fix that up, Saix. We can risk losing you."

Chuckling to himself, the blue-furred wolf, "Of course you cannot, Gen."

Genesis was an Elder, yes, Saix understood that. But even though they had that ranking between them, Saix swore the two of them were best of friends. He and Genesis could always talk buddy-buddy, they always joked around. It may be because they had a lot in common, or it may be because Saix was the only one that wasn't intimidated by him.

Raising up on his hind feet, Saix offered the Elders a respectful bow. He dropped back down to all fours, turned, and walked away.

Making his way to his hut, Saix pushed past the fur door and collapsed on the hay bed. He closed his pretty golden eyes and rolled his head to the side. Zexion poked his head out from a bear skin blanket and watched the werewolf. "Hey… Saix…?"

Cracking an eye open, Saix mumbled, "What?"

"Err… Would you like for me to wrap your wounds..?"

Furrowing his brows, Saix let out a sudden barking laugh, "Oh, I forgot about that. Yeah, sure, you can if you wish to."

Zexion shuffled forward toward the wolf, "What do I wrap them with?"

"Over there…" The wolf waved a hand toward one corner of the hut, "there should be some small animal furs. Use those."

The human moved to get the furs and made his way back to the wolf. "You should really just get some gauze like we have." He carefully picked up Saix's right arm and began to wrap a fur around a rather large gash he had. "This can't be sanitary."

"We live in the woods, we do not have anything that is sanitary."

"How sad." The boy pulled on the fur to tighten the make-shift bandage.

A sharp gasp fell from the wolf as sudden pain lanced through his body. Saix arched his back off the ground, "Ngh…"

The teen yelped slightly, "S- Sorry!"

"It is fine… Just a little sting…"

Sitting back on his heels once the bandaging job was done, Zexion mumbled quietly, "Saix… Can I ask you something..?"

"Sure."

"What is yours and Xemnas' history?"

"That, my little pet, is quite a long story…"

Zexion let a small smile creep onto his face, "I've got time."


	8. Story Time

Saix shifted a little on the now blood-stained hay. He winced a slightly as the 'bandaging' scratched roughly against the gash.

"No." Zexion stated as the werewolf started to turn on his side. Firmly gripping his shoulders, Zexion pushed Saix down so he was lying on his back. "You're hurt. Stay down on your back."

Saix rolled his eyes, "I am fine, Zexion."

The human moved slightly closer to the wolf and looked to him, "Will you tell me now?"

"Tell you what?"

"What yours and Xemnas' history is all about. I mean Axel said something about it."

"Like I had said, it is a long story."

"I don't mind."

"Xemnas and I used to be best of friends. We were as close as two friends could be. Our mothers were friends, and that meant we were. Once we got older... We decided that we liked each other more than friends... Once we... Uhm, crossed that path, he started to get possessive. He was just as violent as he is now."

"Were you in love?"

Chuckling, Saix shook his head, "No. We were in love with the thought of being in love... But Xemnas was jealous. Very jealous. When he told me it was either him or Axel... It was not a very hard choice."

"You chose Axel."

Nodding, Saix returned to his story, "Xemnas was furious that I chose Axel over him. I told him I was leaving and it was not like he cared. I thought I was free to leave, I was very wrong. That night Xemnas said he wanted to talk to me. He trapped me in his tent... And he..." The werewolf trailed off and let out a sigh.

"Are you okay, Saix?"

The werewolf smiled, "Yes, fine."

"Will you be able to tell me the rest of the story?"

"I can try... Where was I..?"

"What happened that night."

"Ah, yes. Well, when he brought me into the hut, he said that he had to show me something. Turns out it was a blade, from your human society. Xemnas said he got it for me. I had no idea what he was going to do... He cornered me. He said that I would regret leaving him."

"Oh, Gaia..."

"Yeah, it hurt... The emotional pain more than the physical. With each cut he gave me, I got a stab to the heart. I lost so much blood I could not see straight. To try and finish me off, he gave me the 'X' scar. I only remember the crazy look he had, the pain and the sounds of my screams..."

"Oh my... Saix... Didn't he get in any trouble for that?"

Letting out a soft laugh, the werewolf shook his head, "No. Why would he? He has a higher rank in the pack. One convincing story and he could get away with murdering pups. He told the Elders that I mouthed off. He said that he had to teach me a lesson. Master Genesis said he was wrong, and that he should be punished for what he did. But the other two, Angeal and Sephiroth, said that they took Xemnas' side."

"They took his side? You don't seem like one that would mouth off, Sai."

"Problem was, I was unknown in the pack until that day. No one paid attention to me, I was not very important. No one ever wanted my help with anything, out of fear of my messing things up. Though, I cannot really blame them, I was really no help."

"I saw you hunt. You can do a lot if you put your mind to it."

Laughing again, Saix shook his head, "No. No, I was completely useless. I could not even catch a rat, forget about me hunting deer! I was useless. Useless, useless, useless!" The blue-furred wolf sat up and held his head in his hands, "Ugh..."

"Saix, calm down."

"Sorry... I just... I apologize..."

"Why?"

"My fault... Sorry..."

"What do you mean 'your fault'?"

"I just..." He lifted his head and looked to the skin-flap door, his ears folded back as his golden eyes narrowed. Lowering his voice, he whispered, "Zexion, hide. Someone is coming to bring me food, I do not want you to be seen."


	9. Mood swings?

_**A/N from A.C.: I keep forgetting to do these little AN things. Well, I just want to thank everyone that has commented, you guys keep this story going! More thanks to those who watch my fics and fave them, thanks so, so much!**_

Getting up from his spot with a small grunt, Saix stood on his back two paws and walked over to the 'door' of his hut. Moving aside the skin, the blue-furred wolf looked down and met a pair of aqua colored eyes.

"Can I help you, Cloud?"

"The Elders sent me here to drop this off." He held up a small sack filled with meat. "They said you turned in early because of injuries…"

Saix nodded and took the sack, "Thank you."

"Sai… Who were you talking to earlier…?"

Raising a brow, Saix feigned confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"You were talking to someone, I heard you. There was someone here, responding to you. I know it." The smaller wolf tried to look around Saix but his view was blocked when the larger male moved into his line of vision.

"There is no one here, Cloud. You know very well that I do not like others in my hut" Golden eyes narrowed into deadly slits, "and if you think you are just going to waltz in here and accuse me of something that I did not do, I will be sure to see that you get punished. Understand?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes and did not respond.

"I asked if you understood me, you little brat."

Blond-furred ears folded back and Cloud took a step backwards, "Yes, I understand…"

"Good. Now," The larger wolf growled out, "get the _fuck_ off of my territory before I kill you."

Dropping down to all fours, Cloud quickly turned and scrambled off to the centre of the village, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

Turning back to walk into his home, Saix tossed the sack of meat onto a large rock. He growled lowly, "Stupid fuzzy jackass."

Looking around the hut, Saix spoke out, "You can come out now, Zexion."

Peeking out from behind a rock, Zexion looked at the wolf, "Who was that?"

"Cloud Strife. Ugh, I hate him so much. He is such a pompous ass."

"He seemed nice…"

"He thinks, just because he has a connection with all of the Elders that he can do whatever he wants. I show him that that is untrue." The wolf waved a paw towards the small sack of meat. "Eat that, you must be hungry."

Zexion dashed over to the rock that the sack was resting on, his stomach growling loudly. Nearly tearing open the sack, the human looked at the meat inside. With a small pout he stated, "It's raw."

Saix spoke from his position on the hay, "Then make a fire or some shit… I do not care…"

Looking over at the wolf, Zexion questioned, "Why are you in such a pissy mood?"

"Seeing that bastard always leaves me in a sour mood."

"Well stoppit, you're acting like an animal crawled up your ass and died."

Saix rolled over so his back was to the teenager, his ears perked up, "And you would know how that would make someone act..?"

"It's just a saying, Sai."

"Oh, I apologize then. I am not familiar with human sayings and what not. I assume you mean to just say that I am in a foul mood and need to stop."

"Exactly."

"You should teach me some of these sayings. It would be interesting to know how you humans act." The wolf rolled back over so he could watch Zexion as the boy started his fire.

Not looking at him, Zexion mumbled, "Only if you cover up, I don't know how much you can stand looking at the other wolves' 'private areas' but I don't really wanna see yours."

Stretching out, Saix smirked, "What, you do not think I have a nice body?"

Blushing lightly, the human turned to the deer meat and started to cook it over the fire. He stayed quiet, not sure how to respond to that.

The wolf chuckled and grabbed a bear skin to cover himself, "It is cold out anyway."

Looking over at him, Zexion smiled lightly, "Thank you."

"So… Are you going to tell me about yourself and your society now? I explained my story. Now it is your turn." The wolf's tail wagged back and forth.

"I guess I could…"


	10. Sad Stories and New Wolves

_**A/N from A.C.: Oh my good Gaia, Zexion is so angsty. But you have to love a guy with a crush on a werewolf~**_

_**And! *le gasp* A new wolfy! Good thing he isn't quite too concerned about Zexy.**_

Saix absently waved a paw and settled into his hay, "You going to tell me or what?"

Zexion nodded, "Yeah… I just don't know where to begin…"

"You said you had friends and a family, yes? Tell me about them."

The human shifted in his spot, picking at the now-cooked meat, "Okay… Well… My mom's a vet, someone who takes care of animals, and I don't have a dad; he died when I was younger. I lived in a busy city, and was an only child."

Saix's ears perked up, "How did your father die? Will you tell me?"

Munching on a piece of meat, the boy nodded, "Yes… I suppose… He and I went shopping for toys, it was my birthday and he said I could have any toy I wanted. I just turned eight that day. When we went to the A.T.M. –"

"What is that?"

"It's a machine that you get money from."

"Oh… Interesting… Please continue."

"Well, when we were at the A.T.M., some guys jumped out at us. Dad hid me behind him, and guys took out a gun… They told him to give them his money or they'd shoot. He did. He gave them the money and begged them not to hurt me. He never mentioned himself… He just didn't want me hurt…" The boy wiped tears from his eyes and continued. "The two guys just laughed. The shot my dad… Right in front of me… I still remember all the details…"

The wolf's ears were flat against his head and his eyes were a bit watery, "Zexion… I am so sorry…"

"Why? You didn't do anything, Saix…"

"I took you away from your family…"

"That was ten years ago, Sai. It's okay. I like being here with you."

"You… You do..?"

The boy smiled, "Well, yeah. I mean, my home life was pretty shitty. It's just like you took me away from all the pain and everything."

Saix was a little shocked by that, "O- Oh…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry if that was awkward."

"No, it's fi –"

Almost suddenly, a shadowy black blob dashed into the hut and dove behind the blue wolf. Once it stopped moving Zexion saw that it was another wolf. The human looked at Saix and arched a brow. He silently mouthed 'Who?'

The blue-furred wolf put a paw on the black wolf, "Nero… Are you alright?"

Nero pounced on Saix, pushing him onto his back, holding him down by his shoulders. The black wolf sat on the blue's stomach and moved so their snouts were only inches apart, "Listen, Sai, you have to let me hide here. Please! Just for a little bit!"

"Dear Luna… What have you done now?"

Shadowy ears folded back and Nero tilted his head to the side, "I may have… Just maybe…"

"You may have what?"

"May have pissed off Brother…"

"Wait…"

The black wolf's crimson eyes shut tightly, "Pleeeaaase! Don't make me go back there! I'm not ready to diiie!"

"How did you make him mad?"

"I may have… Kinda…" Nero lowered his voice to a whisper, "walked in on him when he was mating…"

Saix tossed his head back and let out a barking laugh, "Are you serious?"

"I didn't mean to! He never told me that he was going to do… _that!_"

Looking back at Nero, the blue-furred wolf smirked, "Why would he have to tell you?"

"How should I know he would do that?"

"You should be better about your brother's privacy, Nero."

The black wolf pouted, "He should learn not to bring home other wolves."


	11. Warnings

_**A/N from A.C.: Oh jeez, Nero… Do you even know what kind of shit you just walked into?**_

Saix looked into Nero's eyes, gold meeting with crimson, "Look, maybe you should just get your own hut. I mean, you and your brother are both grown… You each will bring home mates every once in a while."

The black-furred wolf shook his head rapidly, "No, no, no! That's not the problem here!"

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's who he was mating with!"

"Who exactly was that?"

Shadow black ears folded back, "Xemnas…"

"WHAT?" The blue-furred wolf barked out loudly and pushed the smaller male off of him. They rolled on the ground, stopping once Saix was pinning Nero to the ground. Sharp claws of one paw dug almost painfully into the smaller wolf's left shoulder, while the other paw went to the black-furred wolf's throat. "What the _fuck_ are you talking about?"

The black wolf yelped, "Oh Gaia! Oh, please, don't kill me!" His tail was brushing frantically along the ground, kicking up dirt as it went. "I didn't know! I didn't know you'd react like this! Let me gooo!"

The larger wolf snarled, pushing his muzzle against the smaller male's, "Shut up and stop shouting, bastard. I am not going to kill you."

"You… You're not?"

"No. I am not. I need answers." Saix stepped down on Nero's tail with his left back paw to get it to stop moving.

The black wolf yelped out, "A- Answers?"

"Yes. Answers. Why was your brother with Xemnas?"

"I don't know! I don't live in Weiss' head! M- Maybe it was just a one-night stand thing! He's not Brother's type!"

The larger wolf snarled, showing sharp fangs, "You had better hope it was, runt. If your brother is in a relationship with Xemnas, you both are in for a world of hurt."

"I- I thought you and him weren't together anymore!"

"We are not. But I am warning you, right here and right now… Both of you will get hurt if Weiss stays with that bastard…"

"How would we get hurt…?"

Saix rolled his golden eyes then narrowed them into deadly slits, "You think this big 'X' in the middle of my face is a pretty birthmark? No. It is not. Xemnas tried to kill me. He tried to fucking _kill_ me, Nero. I wanted to leave him and he tried to wipe me from the planet and send me back into the Lifestream. Do you understand me?"

Nero could feel a constriction around his heart, like a snake was trying to crush it, "K- Kill you..?"

"Yes. Kill me, he tried to kill me."

"Would he hurt Brother..?"

"Probably. I can tell you right now, I never wanted to get this damn scar or any of the other ones. If your brother stays with him, one or both of you are going to get hurt."

"I won't let them stay together. I won't let it happen, Sai."

"Good." The blue-furred wolf got up from his spot on Nero's stomach and moved to sit on the ground, "Now get out of my sight, Nero. I want to get some rest."

"Thanks for the warning, Saix…" The black wolf nodded and walked out of the hut.

Zexion spoke up from the corner of the hut, "Why are you so upset..?"

"I do not wish to see others harmed the way I was." He sighed and curled up on top of the skins and hay, head resting on his front paws, "Time for rest. Get some sleep, Zexion."

"Okay…"


	12. Nightmares

_**A/N from A.C.: B'aww. SaiZex bit~**_

_Running, running through the woods. Quick, hurry, go as fast as you can…_

"_**You cannot escape from me…"**_

_Faster, faster! "Leave me alone!" Dodging the trees in the woods. Hurry! "Please don't hurt me!"_

"_**Come back to me… I want you… I'm hungry…"**_

"_Please! No!"_

Zexion gasped, sitting upright in his spot. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand and looked over to Saix. The boy crawled over to the wolf, watching as his chest rose and fell in his sleep. He reached out to touch the werewolf's shoulder and was amazed at how soft the fur felt between his fingers.

Saix snarled, rolling over in his bed of hay. Zexion quickly pulled his hand back, not wanting to be bitten. "S- Saix..?"

The wolf had stopped moving when his back was to the human. "Go back to sleep, Zexion…"

"I didn't mean to wake you… I'm sorry."

"Do not apologize. It shows weakness."

"Oh… Okay…"

The wolf rolled on his back and sat up, the bear skin pooling around his waist. "Why did you wake me up..?"

"I- I had a bad dream… Sorry…" Zexion muttered, a faint blush sneaking across his cheeks.

"It is fine… Time to get up anyway."

"Oh.."

Moving so he was on all fours, Saix stretched out. He leaned so his chest was to the floor, his arms were out in front of him and his ass was in the air. The wolf yawned cavernously and stood up on his back two paws, leaning back to crack his back. "Mmn… I need to go check on Nero… I hope he took my damn advice for once."

Zexion looked at Saix – being sure to keep his eyes above waist level – and asked, "What could have happened if he didn't?"

"He could be dead right now for all I know… I sure hope not…"

"Dead?"

The blunette nodded, "If he stood up to Xemnas like I think he did… I am sure that bastard would have killed him…" He sighed, "Zexion, please… Do not go near Xemnas. I do not want to see you get hurt."

"Oh, please… You wouldn't care if I was dead. Deep down, you probably want to kill me, just like all the rest of you werewolves."

Saix looked to the human with narrowed eyes, "What? Are you kidding me, Zexion? You still think I am like them? After everything I have done for you?"

"You're just like them…"

"Shut your damn mouth! I have been treating you well!" The wolf snarled, "I have been taking care of you! You said you did not want to go back to your human town!"

"I should though…"

"If you think that, then leave!" Saix shouted, making tight fists with his hands. "If you think you should go back to that place then go!"

"I…"

"What? You what?"

"I don't want to leave you…"

"Oh? Why not? According to you, I am nothing but a savage wolf, just like the others."

"I- I didn't mean that! Please don't send me back!"

The wolf sighed, "I will not… But you must stay here… I am going to check on Nero."

"Okay… Be careful…"

Saix nodded, "I will."


	13. Nero and Weiss

_**A/ N from A.C.: Oh my goodness! Drama~**_

Walking over to Nero and Weiss' hut, the blue-furred wolf knocked on the wood and mud side of the building. Within seconds, Nero darted through the hut's skin door and jumped on Saix, pushing him down.

"S- Saix! H- Help!"

"What is wrong? What happened?"

"He is dead! X- Xemnas killed h- him!"

"What?" The blue-furred wolf pushed the smaller away, finally noticing the blood that speckled his black fur. "What are you talking about?"

"Weiss is dead! I went in a few minutes ago and he's a bloody lump!"

"He is dead?"

Nero nodded rapidly and ran into the hut, Saix hot on his trail. Crimson and golden eyes were both drawn to the bloodied mound of white fur in the corner of the hut. The black wolf walked over to his brother and sat down beside him; he lifted a paw and stroked the red-stained fur on the larger wolf's head. "B- Brother…"

Grey eyes cracked open, "Ne… Nero…"

"Brother? Y- You're alive?"

Weiss lifted his head slightly off the ground, "Nero…"

"Yes? What is it, Brother..?"

"Nero… Nero… It hurts…"

"S- Stay here, I'll go get help. Okay?"

The grey eyes blinked lazily, "I can't… really go… anywhere…"

Nero narrowed his eyes at his wise-ass brother, then turned and darted out of the hut.

Saix turned on Weiss, "Xemnas did this. I told Nero to warn you about him."

The white wolf dropped his head, letting it lay on the blood-soaked ground, "He did…"

"Nero did warn you? Then why did you get beat up? This is exactly what happened to me, Weiss."

"I said… I said I wanted to leave…"

"He hurt you because of that? Because you wanted to leave him? Fuck, where have I heard that before..?"

The white wolf grunted and his heavy eyelids started to fall over those foggy grey orbs.

"Weiss! Weiss, no! Do not go to sleep!"

The slowly fading eyes opened a little, "I'm tired…"

"You cannot go to sleep, Weiss. You will die if you go to sleep."

The white wolf shook his head weakly, speaking the only thing on his mind at the moment, "I'm tired, Saix… So tired… It hurts… Sleeping will stop it…"

"No! No, sleep will make it worse!" Saix shouted, he shook Weiss' shoulder making him open his eyes again, "Think of Nero! What will he do without you?"

"N- Nero..?"

"Yes! Yes, think of Nero! Your little brother, Weiss! What would he do with you gone? You are his whole life!"

"Nero… would be sad…"

Saix nodded, "Yes, yes, if you died, Nero would be very, very sad."

"I won't die…"

"Good, good. Just… Just stay awake. Nero will be back with Vexen any moment now."

The white wolf nodded, "Yes… stay awake…" His voice was soft, "Stay awake for Nero…"


	14. Death

_**A/N from A.C.: Oh my Gaia, I don't know how I managed to write this. Italics are flashybacks in this one, buddies.**_

Nero ran through the door of the hut, skidding to a stop on the dirt floor. He turned and moved to Weiss' side, "Brother? Brother?"

Saix stood his ground, leaning against one of the walls of the hut with his arms crossed over his chest. He kept silent, his eyes half-lidded, looking with sadness at the black wolf. While he was there alone with Weiss, the white wolf had passed on. Saix tried all he could to bring him back, which wasn't much, he was not a doctor, but it was no use.

"_Come on, Weiss! Please stay awake! Please!"_

"_I can't do… it… it hurts… Nero… Keep him safe…"_

"_You can keep him safe when you are better, Weiss!"_

"_I can't… It's over for me…" The heavy lids finally fell over foggy grey eyes. "Keep him safe… Please, Saix…"_

"_Weiss, you cannot go…" Silent tears fell from Saix's golden orbs, "Nero needs you."_

"_I'm… I'm leaving him… in your care…" His eyes cracked open to form little slits of fading light, "You'll take care… of him for me… right? As my last… wish…?"_

"_Of course, Weiss…"_

"Brother! Brother, please! Please answer me!"

Vexen walked over and sat next to the two brothers, "Nero… He's gone."

"No! Don't you fucking say that! He's not dead! He can't be!" The black wolf barked out angrily, "Brother! Weiss! Wake up!"

The blond wolf sighed, "Nero, please calm down."

Nero gave a broken sob, "Weiss… D- Don't leave me…"

"He's gone, Nero. There's nothing you can do. He won't be coming back."

Tears trailed down the black wolf's cheeks, "No… No, he can't be gone…"

"We must ready him to go back to the Lifestream, Nero. Come."

"I… I can't… I can't do that to him! No, no, no!"

Saix finally stepped forward, "Nero. Stop."

More tears spilled down Nero's cheeks, "Sai… Sai, you were here… You didn't save him… Why didn't you? Why did you just let him die! He's all I had!"

"Believe me… I tried to help him…"

"If you really tried he would still be here!" The black wolf collapsed next to his brother, he pet the white, blood-stained fur on his sibling's head.

Saix let out a sigh, "Nero… I did try… But if you want to think that I did not… You can think it… I will be there for his journey back to the Lifestream, though."

Nero rested his head on Weiss' shoulders, "Go away… I want to be alone with Weiss."

"Nero…"

The black wolf snarled, "I said get out!"

Saix sighed softly, "Okay, Nero…" He turned from the scene and walked out of the hut, he stopped, listening to his friend talk.

The black-furred wolf sniffled and lay his head back on Weiss' stark white fur, "It will all be okay, Weiss… You'll go back to the Lifestream and see the others… I bet they miss you… You always were the favorite." He let out a weak chuckle, "But to you… You thought I was, huh? You were crazy, Weiss. I loved you for that." He sighed, "I loved you for a lot of things… I'll always love you… You'll never fade from my memories…"


	15. Back to the Lifestream

_**A/N from A.C.: Aww… I liked writing this. Nero's character just makes me smile. I love him more in-game with his amazing accent. ^_^**_

_**Enjoy~**_

Saix stood in the back of the group that had come to witness Weiss' return to the Lifestream. It was always a sad and short process. The loved ones and family got to say their final words before the body returned and the spirit left for a new and better place.

Nero was up in the front, somehow he had restrained himself from crying, Saix could tell. The crimson eyes were focused on Weiss' body, they looked cold, void of any emotion. The blue-furred wolf always thought Nero was an amazing wolf. He always was one to speak his mind, he always had his own opinion on everything. Sadly, he had let others push him around most of his life.

Genesis was up front pacing back and forth in front of Weiss. He was explaining to everyone what would happen, telling everyone that Weiss' was gone. Little Shelke sniffled and clung to Rosso's leg. Nero narrowed his eyes, glowering, clearly set off by the young wolf's reaction. He seemed so different from the Nero that everyone knew. The black-furred wolf's tail twitched, and he focused once again on Genesis and Weiss.

"Friends... Family... I am greatly sorry that I have to be the one to return Weiss to the lifestream. He was a wonderful addition to our pack, always happy to help those within his family. He would always help others and give to them before he would do anything for himself. Weiss' greatest companion and loved one on this planet was his brother, Nero..." Hearing his name caused the black furred wolf to lose a bit of composure. "Weiss would do anything for his brother... And his brother is the same way. Nero and Weiss were insperable throughout their lives..."

Not able to take any more of this, Nero stood up, turned and walked away from the sermon. His tail and ears were drooped, and he held his head low.

Genesis stopped talking as everyone watched Nero walk away. Saix hurried after him to try and get him to go back.

"Nero! Where are you going?"

"Away, Saix." His voice was flat, "Far away from here. I need to go away."

"Weiss said I have to keep you safe! He said I have to watch over you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Nero, please! He wants you safe!"

The black-furred wolf stopped dead in his tracks, he turned to glare at the blunette, "I didn't even get to say goodbye to him! I told him he would live! That was the last thing I said! I LIED TO HIM! Do you understand what I'm saying, Saix! Do you know how I feel! I lost him! He's gone!"

"I know he is... We all loved him... We will all miss him..."

"No, no, its different, Saix. You don't understand. He... He was the only one I loved... The only one that loved me... He thought Xemnas loved him. That horrible beast cannot love anything, Saix! He tried to kill you first, and then he murdered my brother! How many others do you think met their end by that blade of his!"

"I do not know Nero..."

"Because he can just fucking make up stories! He can make up stories and get away with all this fucking shit! Great Gaia above, Saix, you don't get it!"

"I do get it."

"No you don't! You fucking don't get it! Gaia! Fucking idiots!"

"Nero! Calm down! Please!"

"WHY? Why should I calm down? Damnit!" His eyes narrowed into small slits, the crimson was still clearly showing. He snarled lowly, rage welling up inside him. "I need to go, Saix! Just leave me alone! I'll be back later! I promise, okay? Just... I need time to think..."

"You aren't going to say goodbye to him..?"

"I don't deserve to... He will understand..."

"You are his brother, Nero. You need to say goodbye to him..."

"No, I don't. If I couldn't say it to him when he could hear me, I don't deserve it."

"His spirit can hear you."

"Spirits aren't real, grow up. You're an adult. They only tell that kind of shit to the kids. Grow up."

Saix was taken aback, his mother always taught him about the spirits and how they roamed the world, staying close to the ones they loved. She told him that his father's spirit was around him all the time. She had said that she could sense these things. "You are wrong, Nero."

"Why? Your mommy? Did Saix's mommy teach him about the spirits and how they acted? Well, mommy was crazy, Saix."

The blue-furred wolf snarled and barked out, "Shut up! Do not speak of my mother like that!"

"Oh? Yet you can just freely talk about my brother like you knew him as well as I do?"

"You are going to miss his return, Nero..."

"I already did. Just look..."

Saix turned his head to look at the group around Weiss' body. The white wolf was floating, all by himself with no one holding him up. Slowly, he started to disappear, his body simply desolved. The 'ashes' of Weiss' body moved in the wind, over the crowds and over to the white wolf's brother.

Saix swore he could hear Weiss' voice whisper on the wind, "Nero..."


	16. The New Moon

_**A/N from A.C: Wow, been a while since this was updated. Sorry all. But hoorah! I finally got to this epical part in the story!**_

Saix shivered and cursed under his breath as he rolled over in his sleep. He knew what this day would bring. The back had been counting down days until today. Every wolf in the pack slept during the day today to gain as much extra strength as they could. He cracked his eyes open, golden orbs landing on the human who was still sharing his hut. Saix brought a hand up in front of his face and he cursed again.

Damn new moon.

The blunette pulled the bear-skin blanket up to his shoulders and suppressed another shiver.

Zexion opened his eyes and stretched, turning to look at Saix, his eyes went wide with shock. "Saix?"

The werewolf groaned, "Keep your voice down, Zexion…"

"What happened to you?"

"New moon…"

"It makes you… like this..?"

Saix sat up, the bear skin slipping down to bunch around his waist. "Yes."

Right now, the werewolf looked fairly human. He had no fur, no muzzle, and his hair was long – ending at about his shoulder blades – and the same blue color that his fur had been. The 'X' scar was still there, clearly marked on the bridge of his nose right between his eyes. He still had the pointed ears perched upon the top of his head, and the tail that was peeking out from under the blanket. Zexion couldn't help but stare at the werewolf's well-toned chest.

Zexion licked his dry lips, and looked back up to meet Saix's eyes, "So you turn into a human with wolf ears and a tail?"

Saix muttered, "I suppose… and I hate being this way. We get so weak."

The slate-haired boy smiled, "Really?"

"Yes, why are you smiling like that? It is creepy."

"Hmn? Oh, sorry… Hehe…"

"Why are you _blushing_?"

"No reason, Saix."

"Oh. My. Luna!" A huge grin spread across the werewolf's face. "You like this form, am I right? You think my 'human' form is sexy! Ha!"

Zexion felt his face get hot, "N- No!"

"Oh, Zexion, you flatter me, really."

The boy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "Shut up…"

Saix stood up, holding the bear-skin securely around his waist, "Listen, Zexion, I just want to let you know that the others will be the same, so do not be shocked if you see more of them that look like… you know… naked humans with tails."

"Oh.. great…"

"SAIX!" Axel darted into the hut, in a pale white and bright red blur and attack hugged the larger werewolf, "Saix! We're human again!"

The blunette got knocked to the ground under the weight of the redhead. "We are not human, Axel. Now, get off of me! For a skinny little brat, you weigh a ton…"

"That's all muscle, baby-cakes!"

Zexion's blush darkened as he saw the redhead. He had a skinny figure and pale skin like Saix, but he had spiky hair. It made Zexion think of a game he played back in his house – Sonic the Hedgehog. The dark triangle marks that were under his eyes looked more like tattoos now than how they just looked like darker fur.

Saix pushed the smaller male off of him and tossed a deer skin at him. "You are making Zexion uncomfortable."

Axel quickly pulled the deer skin over his lap and chuckled, "Sorry, little dude."

The slate-haired boy mumbled quietly, "It's okay…"

The blunette looked to his friend and arched a brow, "Why are you here?"

"Well… I was hoping… you know… We could have some fun like last time we were human… But I forgot about the kid… Heheh…"

Saix frowned past the blush that graced his cheeks, "_Axel_, I told you that was a one time deal. I do not owe you a favor any longer."

"I know… I know… I just thought you might've missed me…"

"Just get out of here, Axel. I am much too tired to be dealing with you today…"

"Well, _someone_ didn't get enough sleep like the Elders suggested…"

The blunette growled, "_Axel_..."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll go." The redhead stood up, dropping the deer-skin to the floor and Zexion almost passed out right there. "See ya later, Sai." With that he left the hut, his tail swishing behind him in sync with the swing of his hips.

"Hey… Zexion..?"

The slate-haired teen tore his eyes away from the hut's door and looked at Saix, "Yeah..?"

The werewolf tapped under his nose with a sharp claw-like fingernail, "You're bleeding."


	17. Okay, I admit

_**A/N from A.C.: Heheheh… I now have to put a warning for boy lovings up as well.**_

Zexion blushed and wiped the blood from under his nose. The human inched closer to Saix, until he sat beside him. The werewolf arched a brow, "What are you doing?"

"Sitting."

The blunette rolled his eyes, "Yes, I can see that. But why are you near me?"

"Because… I… I don't know…"

"…. Great reason."

"Hey, Saix…?" Zexion mumbled, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"What?"

"Axel… Axel said he wanted to have 'some fun'… Did he mean what I think he did?"

Saix felt his face heat up, "Th- That is none of your business."

"But, it is my business."

"What are you talking abo-"

Leaning forward, Zexion softly placed his lips on the blunette's. Saix's eyes were wide, while the slate-haired teen's were closed. The werewolf pulled away and blinked cluelessly.

"Why did you do that..?"

"Fuck, Saix! You don't get it!"

Zexion pushed the werewolf back, so they were lying down, the human on top of the blunette. The smaller male roughly took the other's lips in a kiss again. Saix gasped, and Zexion used it to his advantage as he pushed his tongue into the blunette's mouth, relishing in his unique taste. The teen ran his tongue along every inch of the other's mouth, being careful of the overly sharp canine teeth. The younger teen pulled away, a thin trail of saliva still connecting their mouths as if they didn't want to separate.

Saix's chest was heaving in a mix of shock and arousal, his voice was husky, "Z- Zex… What did you do that for..?"

"I _like_ you, Saix. Understand? I never knew this would happen to you. But, now I can see how fucking amazing you would look as a human… This added with how you are so different from the others made me lose it, Sai. Do you get it now?"

The werewolf blinked, "You like me..?"

"I swear to whatever god is out there, Saix, if you blocked out everything I said after that… I'll fuck you up so damn much…"

A smirk flitted across the blunette's face before it faded, "You said something else?"

Zexion's eyes narrowed and dug his fingernails into Saix's shoulders, "You had better be joking."

"I am! I heard everything you said, calm down!"

"Good."

There was a brief silence between the two, broken by an uncomfortable squeak from Saix, "Can you get off of me?"

"Why? You're so snuggly."

"If you do not get off of me, something bad will happen, and I will not be able to stop it."

"Oh? Well, now you've got me curious, Sai."

The blunette growled, "If you do not get off of me, Zexion, I will not be able to contain myself." As if for a point, the werewolf bucked his hips up into the human's.

The slate-haired teen blushed, "Now, that's certainly not going to make me get off."


	18. Tonight

_**A/N from A.C.: Smut chappie. If you don't like it, I have not idea why you're reading my stories. By the way, yes, Zexion HAS done this before…**_

_**Also… Saix is so pretty~ *squee***_

A sharp gasp sounded out in the small hut, "Z- Zexion!"

"Damn it, Saix, you look so amazing like this…"

The werewolf was sprawled out underneath the human, the bear skin pushed away from the slightly marred pale flesh. The beautiful azure hair was spread along the ground like silk, and those golden eyes were half-lidded with arousal. Zexion let his eyes trail down the blunette's body, going over each scar carefully, looking over each muscle that twitched impatiently under the pale skin. His eyes traveled further south, finally landing on Saix's hard length.

The foggy gold eyes seemed to flash as Zexion looked back up, "Zex… Please… Ngh…"

"Please what, my beautiful wolf?"

"Please… I want you…"

Zexion blushed, "Y- You do?"

The werewolf nodded slightly, "Yes… But…"

The slate-haired teen arched a brow, running his right hand up and down the blunette's side, the other moving to cup the werewolf's jaw. "But what?"

"You know… You know that I will be back… to my normal self in the morning, right..?"

"Yeah," Zexion nodded, "I know. But, we can have tonight."

"Tonight…"

The slate-haired male nodded once more, "Yes, Saix… Tonight."

The blunette wrapped his legs around Zexion's waist and pulled him down so their chests were touching and golden orbs were staring into icy blue. "Then take me, Zexion. Tonight, make me yours."

A shudder ran its way up the human's spine and caused a wave of heat and arousal to make its way back down until it reached his groin, "You want me to t- take you?"

The werewolf smiled softly, "I do, Zexion… So, please…"

The younger male smirked, sitting up on his knees, he slowly stripped of his clothing. Pulling the t-shirt up and over his head before he pulled is pants and boxers down. Saix had to use all his will-power not to jump the boy and force himself onto him.

The human pressed three fingers to Saix's lips, "I assume it's been a while for you…"

The werewolf nodded, taking the fingers into his mouth. Licking and sucking on Zexion's fingers, Saix thoroughly coated the digits with saliva. The blunette's mouth fell open slightly with a low groan as he felt a hand start to stroke his arousal. He sucked harder on the fingers that were invading his mouth, rolling his tongue around them as if they were a different part of Zexion's anatomy.

The younger male removed his fingers and trailed them over the werewolf's chin, down his neck, chest and stomach, over to his hip and pressed against his entrance.

"Z- Zexion, please!"

Slipping his finger into the tight body beneath him, Zexion let out a soft moan at the feel of it as he wriggled his digit around inside the werewolf. Saix, on the other hand, let out a drawn out moan as he felt the finger inside his most personal of places.

"Shit, Sai… You're so tight…"

The teen pressed his finger up against that little bundle of nerves that made Saix see white. The werewolf nearly screamed, "_Zexion! Just fuck me now!_"

"You sure?"

"I- If I was not fucking sure… I would not have said it!"

The younger male nodded, and pulled his finger out. He spit in the palm of his hand and slicked up his length as much as he could. The slate-haired teen let out soft moans, and let his eyes fall on Saix, "Ready..?"

The blunette nodded rapidly, "Y- Yes."

_**A/N from A.C.: I can't write it! Ahhhh! Sorry! Maybe in later chappies!**_


	19. The Morning After

_**A/N from A.C.: Oh, my, it's been a long time since I've posted this.**_

_**Also, sorry it's so short! Next chappie will be longer, I hope.**_

Zexion yawned and pressed back against the warmth behind him. Content in the fur he was pressing himself against, the human mumbled, "Saix…?"

The wolf let out a low rumbling purr as he snuggled closer to his mate, "Mmn… yes?"

"Just checking to make sure you were awake…"

"Of course…"

"Mn…Hey, Sai, can I ask you something?"

The werewolf absentmindedly licked at the human's neck and purred softly, "You may…"

"Do you think I could go and visit my house..?"

Saix pulled back and rolled the two of them so he could look into the icy blue eyes. "What do you mean? Are you going to leave me?" He couldn't keep the slight fear out of his voice.

"No, no, I would never! I just want to visit home. Get some clean clothes and maybe a few books."

The wolf was silent for a moment, thinking this through… He finally nodded and spoke softly, "You will not leave me… Right?"

"Never, Saix." Zexion whispered, running his hand through Saix's silky fur. "Look, if you're that nervous, you can come with me. Make yourself look like a real wolf, which means: no talking and you can come to my house."

The werewolf frowned and sat back, moving away from Zexion, "Your parents will not be concerned with a wolf following you?"

The human chuckled, "My parents wouldn't be concerned if it were a _lion_ following me. Trust me, Sai, it'll be fine."

"… Okay. If you say so."

"I know so, Saix. Now, we can leave shortly if you want."

The werewolf nodded and smiled, "Okay."

He grinned and sat up, "Good! Now, get… wolfy, and we'll be off!"

"Get dressed, Zexion."

Blushing, the human nodded, "Yeah… Sorry." He got to his feet and pulled on his pants. It took him a while to find his shirt, which ended up being found somewhere near the fur blankets. "How will I get out of here without the other werewolves seeing me, Sai?"

The wolf stood up on all fours and headed out of the hut. "Let me worry about that, mate."

"… _Mate?_"


	20. Back Home

_**A/N from A.C.: We finally get to meet Zexy's mummy! Good or bad..?**_

_**Luna and Gaia are gods of the werewolves.**_

_**Gaia and Shiva are gods of the humans.**_

_**Just to clear that up. ^_^**_

Saix dropped down to all fours, and looked up at Zexion, "You know, you look tall from this angle."

The human rolled his eyes and frowned, "You know, you look like a mangy mutt from this angle."

"Aw… That was uncalled for." The werewolf's ears twitched and he flicked his tail. "Are we almost there?"

"Tired already?" Zexion asked, hiding a smirk, "I wouldn't expect you to get tired so soon."

Saix barked, "I am not tired! I just want to know!"

"Well," the human started, "No. We really aren't… I was out pretty far in the woods when you found me. But, when we get to the edge of the woods, my house isn't too far."

The wolf's ears twitched and he nodded, "I hope so… Walking is so boring."

"Oh, please. You complain way too much."

"Only to my closest friends~" Saix smirked, nuzzling softly against the human's leg.

Zexion rolled his eyes and walked faster, "Just hurry up, sweet Shiva."

"If I really wanted to I could run and I would be much faster than you, Zexion."

Letting out a sigh, Zexion darted forward as fast as he could. Saix let out a barking laugh and dashed behind him. After a few minutes of running, the two slowed to a jog, then to a complete stop as they reached the end of the forest. The trees cut off almost in a straight line and in front of the wolf was a wide open plain of farmland.

"Is this where humans live?"

Zexion chuckled, "No, this is where we farm and let cows eat though."

Saix's golden eyes sparkled and he licked his lips, "Ooo, I like cow…"

Crouching down slightly, the human flicked the tip of the wolf's nose, "No. No eating the cows."

The werewolf whimpered audibly and folded his ears back, "That hurt…"

"I thought I told you to behave!"

"I was just kidding…" Walking forward on all fours, Saix started to go through the tall grass, making him look like the predator that he was.

Zexion followed behind him, eventually moving to his side, "My house is just at the end of this farm."

Saix's ears twitched as he looked up at his mate, "Do you own cows..?"

Rolling his eyes, the human nodded, "Yes. But you are not allowed to eat any of them, Sai!"

"Fine… Will you feed me something though..? I never got to hunt this morning."

"Okay, I will. But remember, no talking."

The wolf nodded and walked down the small pathway leading to the human's home. He pawed at the door and whined softly.

Zexion sighed and followed him; he took his key out of his pants' pocket and unlocked the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm home."

A woman, just a head taller than Zexion walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She had hair the same slate-blue as her son, and was dressed in a plain dress. "Zexion, where in the world have you been?" Her grey eyes looked to the wolf sitting beside her son and sneered, "And what is _that_?"

The boy put his hand on the wolf's head and stroked through his fur, "I got lost in the woods and this is a dog. He found me."

Saix tilted his head to the side, leaning into the touch. He wagged his tail, making it thump against the wood floor. His tongue lolled from the corner of his mouth as he looked up at Zexion's mother.

"Aww, he's darling~ I don't know if your father would like him in the house, though, Zex."

"I think he may want to go back to the forest… You know, see his family and all?"

"Oh, too true, darling. Well, we'll wait for your father to get home. Are you and your puppy friend hungry? I just finished cooking some meatloaf."

Looking down at the wolf and back at his mother, Zexion smiled, "Yeah, we're starved."

Standing up on all fours, Saix took off for the kitchen, barking happily.

"Oh, dear. I just home he doesn't eat it all, your father won't be pleased at all!"

"He won't. No worries. I hope Dad doesn't mind we have him in the house…"

"Your father can be quite snippy sometimes, but I don't think he'll mind… I hope he doesn't mind…"


	21. Family

_**A/N from A.C.: Oooh, deary. I hope Sai enjoyed his Zexy's mum and dad purposely have no names. Now, you will know why Zexy wasn't so concerned to get back home. **_

The blue-furred werewolf lay on the ground in the kitchen, curled up around Zexion's feet. The two humans, mother and son, were seated at the kitchen table. The slate-haired boy poked at his meatloaf with a fork and sighed.

"What's wrong, sweetie? Not hungry?"

"Nah… Not really. I'm worried for Sai when dad comes home."

"Sai? Oh, the dog. You named it?"

"Well… Yeah, I guess…" He watched Saix's ears twitch. "I couldn't just go and call him 'Dog' all the time."

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's a dog, he can protect himself."

"Yeah… I guess you're right, mom."

The front door of the house opened up and Saix cracked an eye open. Zexion looked over at the man walking into the kitchen, "Hello, Father."

"Zexion… Back are you..? Unfortunate. It was so quiet here when you were gone."

"Shut up, old man. Leave me alone."

The father snarled and smacked his son across the face, "Don't tell me to shut up, you little bastard!"

Zexion's mother gasped and covered her mouth, watching as the slate-haired boy looked at the ground and went quiet.

Saix growled, folding his ears back. How _dare_ this man hurt his mate?

The slate-haired boy's father glared at the werewolf, "What the fuck is that thing and why is it in my house?"

The wolf's growls got lower and more gravely, he bared his fangs at the man.

Zexion put a hand on Saix's head, stroking through the fur, "He's a dog, and he saved me in the woods."

"It's a disgusting animal. I want it out of my house."

The wolf growled ever lower, '_Disgusting animal, indeed!_'

"Father, you can't just order me around! I'm not getting rid of him!"

His father moved forward, picking him up from his seat by the collar of his shirt, "I can tell you to do whatever the fuck I want to! I'm your father! I own you, brat!"

The boy's mother moved quickly, taking her son by the hand and pulling him away from his father, "Leave Zex alone!"

Saix got up from his spot and stood in front of his mate, baring his fangs, ears pressed flat against his head. '_I will teach you what happens when you hurt my mate!_' He let out a deep growl and crouched down on his front paws.

The father dropped his boy and glared down at the wolf. "Get out of my house, mutt."

'_Oh, he did NOT just call me that!'_

"I said get out, you fuckin' mutt!"

'_Okay. That is it. He will DIE.'_ The wolf jumped up and knocked the man to the floor, his jaws clamped onto one of the man's arms as his paws pushed at his chest. Blood made its way into Saix's mouth and let out a guttural purr, biting harder, shaking his head to try and tear at the meat.

The man screamed out in pain and kicked the wolf, successfully knocking him away.

Saix let out a yelp as his head smacked against the hardwood floor, sliding across the floor a small way. His eyelids fell shut as his back hit the wall of the room with a soft _thud_.

"Saix!" Zexion darted to the wolf's side and crouched down, shaking him slightly.

His ears twitched slightly and he cracked an eye open. '_Mate…_'

The slate-haired boy let out a quiet sigh of relief and helped the wolf to his feet. "We're leaving, Saix. Meet me outside; I'm going to get some stuff from my room."

The wolf gave a faint nod, shooting a glare to the boy's father before limping slightly out of the house.


	22. Strike One

_**A/N from A.C.: OHMYGAIA. It has been way too long. Ugh. I hope people will be happy to see this chappie up.**_

Once back at Saix's pack's home, the blue-furred wolf helped the human back to his hut. He pushed the boy back against the ground; sniffing at his body to be sure he had no injuries from the incident with his father.

"Saix, I'm fine." Zexion said quietly, putting the items he brought from his house in a corner of the hut.

"If you say so… Cover those things with a pelt. They reek of human."

"Oh, sorry. Forgot about that." The human mumbled, moving a few of the furs over his clothing and books.

"Will you stay here, Mate? I need to go meet with the elders about something."

"Of course, Sai… I'll stay right here." '_I really have to ask him about that 'Mate' thing…'_

The blue-furred wolf nodded and turned with a swish of his tail, leaving the hut. He walked across the pack's land, heading toward the centre of the small area to meet with Genesis. But the wolf stopped dead in his tracks as he caught a familiar scent walking over.

"Xemnas…"

The large wolf smirked, walking over to stand directly in front of the blue wolf. "Hello, Saix."

"What do you want from me, you jackass?"

"I merely want to let you know I have a _new_ mate."

Saix's golden eyes narrowed into deadly slits, "A new mate? You need someone else to kill? Even after you took Weiss' life?"

Xemnas' lips twitched up into a smirk, "I won't hurt anyone as long as he listens to me."

"Who is it, Xemnas?"

The larger wolf began to walk away, not answering the younger's question.

Saix growled and pounced on him, rolling the two of them around on the dirt and grass until the smaller wolf was pinning the larger to the ground, "WHO is it, Xemnas_!_"

"Why your dear childhood friend~"

Saix's eyes went wide, "WHAT_?_ Your mate is Axel_?_"

"Mmn." The larger male licked his lips, "And what a delicious mate he is~"

The blue-furred wolf barked out wildly, "You better not hurt him! You bastard!" Sharp claws dug into any part of the larger male that they could reach, "You jackass! Fucker! Do not hurt Axel! I will kill you! I swear to Luna!"

Xemnas let out a fake pained howl, "Saix! Please! Let me go!"

Hearing the distressed cried from the center of town, Genesis darted over to the two wolves, with a small group following him. "Saix! Xemnas! What's going on here?"

The larger wolf cried out, "Oh, Master Genesis! Help me! Saix is crazy!"

The Elder wolf pulled the smaller male off of the other, holding the flailing, kicking, scratching beast back, "Saix! Calm yourself!"

The blue-furred beast barked loudly, trying to free himself of Genesis' grip, "Let me at him! I will kill him! I swear on Luna! He is going to hurt Axel! Axel is in danger! Let me kill him!"

Xemnas sat up, fur covered in dirt and leaves, "He's crazy, Master Genesis."

Genesis looked around the crowd of wolves around them and snarled, "Someone fetch me Axel and bring him to the Elders' hut!"

Saix was tossed over the Elder's shoulder and kept kicking and scratching, "No! Xemnas will hurt him! Xemnas will hurt him!"

Xemnas himself followed after the Elder and his former mate, smiling inwardly, just wondering how well his plan will turn out.

Once they reached the Elders' hut, Genesis tossed Saix to the ground growling at him to keep him still. The ginger-furred Elder looked at both Saix and Xemnas, "Tell me now, what's going on?"

Saix growled, glaring at the brown-silver wolf, "He is going to hurt Axel. He said it himself."

Genesis turned on Xemnas, "You said such a thing?"

"Never." The accused responded, his head held high.

Axel suddenly stumbled into the hut, his acidic green eyes looking around curiously, "Wh- What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing." Genesis said, motioning to the two others in the hut, "These two were fighting and your name was brought up."

Saix turned scared golden eyes on Axel, "He is going to hurt you. He said so…"

Axel shook his head, "He said he loves me, Sai." The red-furred wolf walked over to Xemnas, nuzzling into his side, "He said that too."

The large brown-silver wolf nuzzled back, "Good, loyal mate."

"No!" Saix shouted, charging forward again to knock Xemnas away from his supposed 'mate', "Stop! Stop!"

Genesis stepped in and blocked him, "Saix! I will have none of this behavior in my pack. This is your first warning. Two more and you are going to be disbanded from our family."


	23. Goodbyes

_**A/N from A.C.: Hooray! ^_^**_

Saix felt his ears fold back and his tail tuck between his legs as Genesis threatened to remove him from their society. His golden eyes moved to watch Axel and Xemnas, only to see that the two were snuggled up to each other in the middle of the roomy hut.

Genesis turned on the young blue-furred wolf, "Did you need anything, Saix?"

The young male shook his head, completely forgetting why he needed to go to the Elders' hut in the first place.

"Then get going. I have no patience today. Axel, Xemnas, take your courting to your hut."

The three nodded in near unison with a chorus of "Yes, Master Genesis."

They left Genesis alone; Xemnas and Axel going to the former's hut and Saix going to his own.

On his way, the blue-furred wolf came across a blob of black fur lying nearly in the middle of the town, not even bothering to tuck away in a corner.

Saix arched a brow, walking around to tap his paw against the black wolf's nose, "Nero? What are you doing lying on the ground out here?"

"Waiting to see if anyone will step on me…" He muttered back, crimson eyes opening to peer up at Saix.

"Why would you do that?"

The black wolf sighed, "I have nothing else to do without Weiss around…"

"Really, you need to move on. Your Brother passed on. He is in a better place."

Nero shook his head, "His place was here… on earth… with me…" The black-furred wolf got to his feet, his head held down and tail drooped. He looked up at the other wolf and sighed, "I'm going away. For real this time."

Saix frowned, "I said I would care for you… I promised Weiss."

"I can take care of myself. I just need to get something from the hut. I just want to join Brother back in the Lifestream. I have nothing here."

"You are going to kill yourself, Nero?"

"No… Of course not…" The black-furred wolf walked away toward the woods.

"Oh, good."

"I'm going to let a human do that for me."

"Nero!" The blue wolf ran over to the younger wolf and cut in front of him, "You cannot be serious! You know what might happen if a human discovers our kind!"

Cold, crimson eyes locked with concerned golden orbs, "I do, Saix, but you…" He lowered his voice to a harsh whisper, "You apparently don't understand that. You keep a human here without caring what it does to affect our species!"

"Shut up!" The older wolf barked out, "You need to keep him a secret!"

"Then you better be quiet." Nero growled, "Because you're the only one being loud right now."

Saix let his voice lower to a deep growl, "Nero… Shut up. If you want to go through with getting murdered, then be my guest. I do not care anymore."

"Good." The younger wolf pushed past the older one and started walking out of the clearing and into the woods. "Don't tell anyone what I told you, Saix. I want to die without worry of anyone finding my body."

"The humans that kill you will probably take your body anyway, Nero. Your physical form will not be taken away from Earth without the proper ceremony."

The black wolf looked over his shoulder and looked into golden eyes, "As long as my spirit is reunited with Weiss… I don't care." He turned his head to look back toward the forest, "Goodbye, Saix."


	24. Idea!

_**A/N from A.C.: Holy shit! An update? On THIS story? Yeah! Not sure when/if there'll be another... and sorry it's so short.**_

Saix sighed and slunk into his hut, ignoring the look from Zexion that he received. The slate-haired teen arched a brow and moved over to the wolf, running a hand through his soft fur. The beast sighed, moving to rest his head on the boy's lap, his golden eyes closing.

"I cannot believe this..." Saix murmured, moving his paws to cover his snout, causing his voice to become muffled.

"What happened, Sai?" Zexion asked, his hand moving through the plush fur gently.

"I failed him... I failed Weiss..." A low whine left the wolf's throat, "Nero is gone... I was supposed to watch him..."

"He.. I'm sure he just needed some time..." The slate-haired teen suggested, "Right?"

The wolf sat up, his head nodding slowly, "Yes... That is true... Nero likes space to himself..."

"Then you have nothing at all to worry about, silly." Zexion said cheerfully, "Perk up. Didn't you tell me you had to meet up with your friends?"

"My..." The blue furred ears perked up instantly and the bright golden eyes sparkled, "Right! I forgot! Thank you, Zexion!"

Saix quickly sped off, his paws kicking up dirt from the ground as he darted through the woods. He skid to a stop, nearly tripping over his own paws as he went. He sniffed at the air, his ears twitching wildly, head turning to try and hear better. He barked and took off once more, leaping clear over a fallen oak tree and hopping across rocks in the river.

"Vexen! Where are you?"

No answer.

"Vexen! I can smell you, just answer me! I need your help!"

The blue furred werewolf heard a low sigh and the ruffle of leaves. "I'm right here. What do you want?"

Saix followed both the sound and the blond wolf's scent until he got to him, his tail wagging slowly, "Vexen, I need a potion."

"For what, may I ask?"

"I want to be human... just for a little while." Saix said softly, his golden eyes showing his intent on the matter.

The elder wolf narrowed his bright emerald eyes and huffed, "Human? Why?"

"I... I need to do something." The younger said quickly, his tail flicking and ears twitching forward. "I still had things to do when I was human... I did not have enough time, Vexen..."

The blond canine sat down on the grass, his tail sweeping through the dirt and ruffling up his fur, getting it dirty and near tangled. "I don't know... Why would I do something for such an inferior beast?"

Saix drew back his lips and showed his fangs, a low growl rising in his throat as the fur along his spine stood on end. His tail curled, raising up in the air, trying to show the elderly wolf that he was dominant and that _he_ made the rules. "Just do me this favor, Vexen!"

The other tucked his tail between his hind legs and flattened his ears against his head. "Fine... Fine... As long as you fetch me what I need. I'm not young any longer, Saix."

He nodded his head and walked around the other, nuzzling against him gently, "I am sorry I had to act like that. You know I do not like it."

"I know.." Vexen sighed and turned his head, licking at Saix's cheek, mussing the fur. "Oh, my boy, you must soon grow up and find yourself a mate..."

Saix let out an objective little bark and moved his paw up, pushing his fur back into place. "You are not my true father. Remember that."

"Oh, such a sour one you are," Vexen chuckled softly, "I remember that but you must remember that I'm the closest thing to a father that you've got."

Rolling his golden eyes, Saix shook his head, "Hooray for me."

The elderly wolf nudged the younger one gently with his snout and let out a small bark, "Be polite, young one and go fetch my ingredients."


	25. Potions

_**A/N from A.C.: Since I don't know if/when this will ever be finished, have this lovely, smutty chappie to tide you over! :D**_

Saix backed into Vexen's hut, pulling a bearskin in with him. The skin was more of a basket or carrying case than anything - how Saix regretted not having hands. Piled onto the makeshift mat, was a pile of different herbs and furs. Vexen demanded the exact things to be gathered so he could make a potion for the blue-furred wolf.

The young wolf dropped the fur that was in his mouth and sat back on his haunches. He looked at the blond, a brow arching. "Can you make me the potion now?"

"Yes, yes," Vexen huffed, walking over to look over the pile of materials. "Just give me a moment and your potion will be complete."

The younger of the two nodded and watched as his so called father dashed around the small hut, throwing this and that into a large clay pot that was in the center of the single room. He winced and his ears flicked back when a loud _BOOM_ let out in the room, smoke rising from the pot. Vexen swayed on his paws and shook his head, his blond fur now coated in a blanket of ash.

"Are you okay, Vexen?" Saix asked, moving forward just a step.

"Of course." Vexen laughed, shaking his body to get the soot off. "Now, just drink some of this and you will be human in about... I would say, five minutes? Just enough time for you to either leave the territory or get to your hut or whatever it is you want to do."

"Thank you!" The blue-furred wolf's tail wagged wildly and he walked up to the pot, leaning down to lick up some of the liquid. He felt a shiver run through his system as the potion began to take effect. "I have to go!"

Before the blond could utter a response, Saix darted out of the hut. He raced to his own and skid to a stop. "ZEXION!"

The young human blinked and looked at the wolf with an arched brow, "What? What's wrong?"

"You will never guess what I just did." He made his way to the boy, his tail swaying behind him, "I went to see Vexen."

"Huh? Why'd you go to see him?"

The wolf wagged his rear end in the air playfully before pouncing on the boy, knocking him to lay the floor. Large paws set themselves on Zexion's shoulders and Saix's eyes sparkled happily as he felt his body begin to change. Paws melded and formed hands. His snout shortened and his fur melted into pale flesh. Ears traveled down the side of his skull and his tail shortened and vanished. Long, silky azure hair fell over Saix's newly human shoulder and tickled the younger boy's neck.

"I had him make a potion for me. I look completely human now, right?"

Zexion's deep blue eyes were wide and he gently reached up to trace the scar on the elder man's face before moving his hand to feel the human-like ears, though they were a bit pointed. "You did this... for me, Saix?"

"I did. I wanted to be with you again. You are my mate, Zexion, and I love you. I want to make you happy."

"Oh, Sai... that's so... that's so sweet!" He wrapped his arms around the elder man and smiled happily.

Saix lowered his head and pressed his lips to Zexion's, licking his way across the crease of those plump lips. He lowered his body, resting his chest against his mate's, tilting his head to push deeper into the kiss. He cupped Zexion's face in his hands and moaned into the kiss, drawing a moan from the younger boy as well.

The werewolf broke the kiss when he was in need of air. He looked into the other's eyes - or the one visible eye and the spot where he thought the other one was - and purred, "Let me mate you, Zexion..."

"Please... yes..."

"I cannot... I cannot wait to prepare you, Zexion... I am so hard... so ready for your body..." He licked his lips, moaning low.

"Don't, then... Don't worry, I'll be fine." The younger man wrapped his bare legs around Saix's waist, "Do it now, Saix. Put it in me."

Shuddering, Saix quickly got himself into position and thrust hard into the younger boy. He let out a sharp howl, proving that he had not quite gotten rid of every ounce of wolf in his system with that potion. He bucked his hips sharply, grinding as he did, pressing the tip of his cock against the younger man's spot. He relished in the scream that Zexion let out, and it only made him thrust harder. As his golden eyes slid shut, he saw his mate's hands travel south, grabbing his dick and pumping himself fast.

He let out a sharp cry at his own touch and then a louder one as Saix slammed into his prostate. Saix groaned deep in his throat and moved his hips faster, his hands clawing at the dirt to either side of Zexion's head. "Zexion..."

As soon as that deep growl of his name left Saix's lips, the human released, his essence coating his stomach. "Saix! More!"

The elder man growled deeply, keeping himself from coming as his mate tightened up around him, and thrusted faster, making sure to hit that special spot each time. He ducked his head, pressing his face into the crook of the younger man's neck and bit down sharply, drawing blood. Zexion cried out loudly, withering under the werewolf's actions. The blunette licked up the droplets of blood that steadily dripped down the porcelain flesh. Zexion stroked himself faster, his cries becoming louder as he reached his second orgasm.

With one final thrust, both males came only seconds apart, their cries of release - well, one cry and one howl - mingled together in the musky air of the hut. As the noise fell quiet, all that could be heard was a low panting from both males. Zexion gently planted a kiss on his lover's lips and smiled softly, "Thank you..."

"I love you, Zexion..."

"And I you, Saix."


End file.
